


Stormy Road Ahead (Discontinued)

by akaikira98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Poor Tsukishima, mafia!Kuroo, mafia!au, slight angst later on, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing all of his family members, Tsukishima Kei was left alone to live the day. Just when he thought that he had suffered enough, another storm came into his life.</p><p>_____<br/>beta-ed by Wyvern777</p><p>---DISCONTINUED---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden inspiration to write the fic. Hope you guys like it! This will be my first multichapter fic so I hope it'll go well >

Tsukishima had been continuously running away. Ever since the disappearance of his parents and his older brother, he had to make ends meet all by himself while running away from suspicious guys in black suit who seemed to always follow him around. It was said that his parents had a huge debt to pay and somehow that involved the mafia. Now with both his parents and his only brother gone, he seemed to be the last target of the mafias.

At first, it was just the strange feeling that he had when he walked out of his college. But it was gradually getting obvious that these people were tailing him for sure. Last time, they even dared to come to his college in a huge group of men. If it was not for his friend, Yamaguchi, he wouldn't be able to escape the gang. He had to stay home for weeks and then the people started to stalk around his house. He had waited for the day when they will come barging in his house, but nothing really happened. When he was low on food and had to go to the convenience store, he braced himself for the attack, but nothing happened. He knew that he was being followed, but that's that. When it's deemed that it was safe enough, he went to his college. According to Yamaguchi, nothing happened during his absence. Maybe they were just waiting for the right time to lure him in their bait. 

Then one day all of the stalkings were over. No suspicious guy, it was as if they were never there in the first place. It was over, he thought. He got nothing to lose anyway. The only thing that he's left with was his house. It's empty other than his room.

So when he arrived at the college and heard that Yamaguchi was absent, that was the beginning of his suspicion. True to his thought, there was a piece of paper on his desk, an address was written there, along with a time. He had wanted to just call the police, but the small note at the end of the paper made him forget about them. This was his problem, Yamaguchi had nothing to do with this. If it's him that they want, then he'll go alone.

xxxxxxxx

He had packed his bags, brought some clothes and his important stuff with him. He was pretty sure that whatever that came after, he wouldn't be going back home. Mafias weren't well-known for having mercy, after all. So when he was ready, he head to the designated place and bid his home a last goodbye.

He had arrived 5 minutes earlier at the rundown building. A good place for committing crime, considering how dark the place was, since it was almost midnight. Before he had the chance to inspect the place, he heard footsteps from the floor above him.

"So you're not a coward after all."

"Let go of Yamaguchi."

The man simply chuckled.

"Such a bold request on our first meeting."

"I'm here now. He's got nothing to do with this. Release him now."

"But how can I be so sure that you won't run away once he's released?"

"I'm not that much of a coward like you guys, to use an innocent person just to lure me out."

Then a long silence stretched. Tsukishima would wait forever like this if it meant that Yamaguchi's free. Just before he started to talk again, he heard a faint sound. Then he saw Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki? What's going on?"

Yamaguchi sounded very confused. That alone made Tsukishima's blood boil. But it seemed that Yamaguchi wasn't harmed. That's good, he thought.

"Get out of here now and don't turn back."

"But Tsukki-"

"Just do it!"

Yamaguchi stilled for a moment. He couldn't leave Tsukishima alone, but for him to sound like that, he must be very serious.

"Just go. I'll be fine."

Yamaguchi ran to hug Tsukishima.

"Please be safe,Tsukki," he whispered, then he ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

"Now what do you want?"

Instead of answering, the man was silent. Tsukishima's question was left hanging for a while and he's getting impatient. If the man was not going to show himself then he might as well run away. But thinking about the men that had been following him for months, that would be impossible to escape from.

As if knowing Tsukishima's thought, the lights were suddenly turned on. The sudden brightness blinded Tsukishima's eyes for a moment, before he blinked it away. Now standing on the far end of him was another man in black suit. But the air around him was different. He had an air of charisma around him, topped off with a confident smirk on his face. Any girl would fall for him if he was a normal man.

"Now then for the answer to your question, I'll be taking you."

"Excuse me?"


	2. Calm before the Storm

Tsukishima never imagined that he'd be sitting in a posh car, right beside the infamous leader of the Kuroo gang. People would think that he'd be lucky enough for a fancy drive but no. Instead of enjoying the said fancy drive, Tsukishima could only sit in silence. It's clear that his parents owed them money and it seemed that his brother was sold before him. Such a cliché story but now that had actually happened to him, there really was no way out for him. He was told that he wouldn't have to sell his organ anytime soon, but that didn't make it any better.

"What will I be doing, exactly?" He dared to ask.

"Nothing for now, I guess. I don't have enough time to spare for you so you should just get yourself accustomed to the new stuff," he replied nonchalantly while taking a look at some sort of document.

"Don't try to run away though. I don't play hide-and-seek by the rules."

He gave Tsukishima a short side-way glance before turning his attention back to the documents on his lap.

"I won't even dream of it, after knowing how persistent you are, when you have people following me around. I was wondering why you took my friend as a hostage rather than kidnapping me right away."

"Well, I'd rather have an alive, talking human sitting beside me, rather than an unconscious teen being bound. Where's the fun in that?"

"But I could bring out a knife and stab you now."

The man looked away from his document.

"Really?"

"Who knows."

He simply chuckled.

"You're an interesting guy, Tsukki."

The instant Tsukishima heard that nickname, he glared at Kuroo distastefully. If only looks could kill, he thought.

"What? Can't I call you that?"

"No."

"Stingy."

The rest of the ride was silent. Kuroo went back to work on the documents, while Tsukishima started to nod off. He was insomniac, but so many things had happened in such a short time. He was tired out and decided to take a rest while he was still quite safe in the car.

xxxxxxx

Tsukishima woke up to a room that he didn't recognize. The bed was very soft and comfortable, unlike the single bed that he had back at his house. Light seeped in through the curtain at the right side of the room. He stretched his body and looked around for his glasses, though they were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this?" A blurry figure with a strikingly ridiculous hair stood beside the bed, holding something that looked like his glasses. Ah, Kuroo.

Tsukishima stretched out his hand to reach for his glasses but Kuroo backed away instead. He tried again but Kuroo tutted at him.

"You have to ask nicely, Tsukki."

Tsukishima scrunched up his face in disgust. 

"Why didn't you ask nicely for me to come with you then?"

"Would you come with me then?"

"But I did, didn't I?"

"It's for your friend."

"I could just fight and escape."

"Well, I guess you're right."

Kuroo was tempted to tease him more but decided against it and gave him the glasses. Tsukishima sighed in relief when his sight was back. Then he noticed that Kuroo's room was quite empty, unlike what he expected. There were furnitures here and there, and a work desk at the far end of the room. The huge gap between the desk and the bed was filled with sofas and a coffee table. The wall was plain white without any decorations. The only part that looked nice was probably the carvings on the ceiling and the chandelier.

"What time is it now?"

"Nine past five. Up for breakfast?"

Tsukishima stared in disbelief.

"Anything wrong?"

"Just surprised that you're kind to me. Thought you'd be worse."

"That hurts me. I'm a legit gentleman, you know."

"Hmm... I'm not sure about that."

Calm before the storm, Tsukishima thought. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

They both headed down to the kitchen. No one was there, but there's food on the table. Fancy looking ones too.

"So you've got a professional chef here too, huh. These look good."

"Thank you for your compliment, but I cooked them myself."

Another unexpected thing, he thought. This guy was full of surprises.

"Any poison inside?"

"That's rude, Tsukki. I don't play with food."

"Uh huh, and abducting a person's friend is not rude. Noted."

"Aw c'mon now Tsukki. He's back home, safe and sound!"

"But that didn't change the fact that you did abduct him."

Kuroo laughed at his retort. 

"You're really something, Tsukki."

"Well, you are, too."

"This is the first time that someone dared to talk back to me. Now I'm interested to know you more."

"What? Don't you talk to your subordinates?"

"We do, but just the formalities, really. So it's fun having you here."

"Right. You just want to tease the hell out of me."

"Of course." Kuroo smirked.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and decided to start eating. He was hungry and the food in front of him was very tempting.

xxxxxx

After gulping the food down, Kuroo decided to give him a tour.

"Won't this make it easier for me to escape?"

"Don't worry, I have these guys after all." He pointed at the men in black suit that's standing near the entrance.

"I guess you're right."

The house itself wasn't all that huge. It's a two-storey building with an outdoor pool. The first floor consisted of a living room, a dining area, and a music room. It's also available for karaoke, but Tsukishima doubted that anyone would ever use it. Then they moved onto the second floor. There were two bedrooms and a living room with a huge LCD TV, and a door that connects to a spacious balcony. Tsukishima decided that the music room would probably be his favourite room. He enjoyed listening to the music, and the collections in there were tempting.

"Gotta go to work now so I'll see you later in the evening. Oh and if you want to take a bath, just wear the clothes in the wardrobe next to the bathroom."

Something was fishy, Tsukishima thought. This was probably a trap but he had no choice.

"Remember don't try to escape, Tsukki. Giving punishments is my specialty and I believe you won't like it."

"Yeah, yeah now get to work."

"Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?"

"Disgusting." He backed off from Kuroo.

"Stingy."

Then he's gone.

Once he's outside, Kuroo let out his evil grin. Tsukishima would probably love the surprise that he left for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is such a tease! And it's fun to tease Tsukki :p  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :D


	3. Broken Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a mini smut session I hope it's not awkward @-@  
> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated!

"The hell?"

Tsukishima scrunched up his face when he saw the clothes prepared for him in the wardrobe. So his intuition was right. Lying there, was just a piece of oversized shirt. Probably Kuroo's. If only he still had his bag, he thought. Seemed that Kuroo put it away so he'd got no choice but to wear whatever was provided. He wanted to skip the bath, but being the clean-freak he was, he swallowed up his pride and took a bath while cursing Kuroo.

(Kuroo sneezed around this time)

After he's done with the bath, he decided to try the music room. Not caring how he looked like, he strolled to the music room only wearing the oversized shirt, butt-naked. Nobody was present anyway. He picked whatever music that interested him and put them all in a playlist. He sat on the couch, and started to doze off.

xxxxxxxx

The first thing that he noticed when he came to, was how hot his body felt. 

Then he heard a whisper behind his ears, "Wakey wakey, Tsukki."

His eyes snapped open instantly and a loud moan escaped his lips when a he felt a sharp tug on his cock.

Wait what?

"What a good view, don't you think so?"

His legs were spread apart and held by Kuroo's legs, while his erection stood proud in the middle, precum dripping down copiously.

"No-!"

Kuroo held his erection tighter and pumped it vigorously. That turned Tsukishima into a moaning mess. The feeling overwhelmed him, he couldn't think anymore. The feeling kept on building in the pit of his stomach, he felt that he might explode any time soon. Just when he thought that he's going to explode, he realised that something was blocking it. He looked down and saw one of Kuroo's hand holding the base of his cock tightly, preventing him from getting his release. He tried to peel Kuroo's hands off, but with his current state, he's no stronger than a baby.

"Hands... off-ngh!"

Kuroo squezzed even tighter, but he still continued to pump in a rough pace.

"Thought I told to you ask nicely."

"Bastard--ahh!"

Words left Tsukishima's brain. He needed release very badly.

"Let me-- c-cum..."

"That doesn't sound very convincing, Tsukki."

"Please! Kuroo please..."

"I suppose I can let you off the hook this time."

Kuroo finally let go of his grip and stroked Tsukishima to completion.

"B-bastard..."

"That's not very nice of you, Tsukki."

"Then don't touch my body as you please."

"But you're mine."

"That does not give you the right to do anything as you please!"

With his newly found strength, Tsukishima slapped Kuroo across the cheek. Tsukishima's hand stung from the impact, but seeing the clear handprint on Kuroo's cheek was worth it. Tsukishima limped his way out of the room, leaving Kuroo to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo was about to chase Tsukishima, but when he heard the familiar ringtone of his phone, he sighed. He took his phone out and saw the name of his most trusted subordinate on the screen. It was unusual to accept phone calls after his work hour, unless it was something important. He sighed again, but picked it up anyway.

"Boss. Bokuto-san requested your presence." Came the voice from the other side from the phone.

"Bo? Is this a joke or he's serious?"

"Seems like he's serious this time."

Kuroo sighed again. He'd rather not leave Tsukishima alone at this time, but when Bokuto's serious, that couldn't be good. Bokuto was no older than Kuroo, but he had lived longer in the dark parts of the country. After signing several contracts and lots of drinks, they had forged a bond stronger than blood.

"So?"

"I'll go. Bring the car." He ended the line and stepped out of the room. Tsukishima was nowhere in sight, it was impossible to go out of the house without Kuroo's fingerprint, so he probably went to one of the bedrooms.

Before he stepped out of the house, he reminded one of his subordinates to keep an eye on Tsukishima, and expected him to report if anything were to happen. Tsukishima was dangerous, he thought. Not that he was physically dangerous, but his mind was another thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, Kuroo-san."

"Drop the honorifics, Akaashi. There's no one else here anyway."

Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto's right-hand man. At first glance, he didn't seem to pose any threat. But under the layers of expensive clothes, he had survived and experienced the deep dark secret of the society. 

"So? Where's Bo?"

"He will join us soon enough."

True to his words, Bokuto appeared with a revolver in his right hand. Unlike his usual loud entrance, he walked in calmly. But his eyes spoke differently, like a predator who had just caught his prey.

"What's going on?"

Bokuto handed his revolver to Akaashi and sat on the sofa. He signaled for Kuroo to sit next to him.

"Drugs."

It was just a word but Kuroo understood the meaning of it. They were mafias, they had their share in the black market and all, but there was a thing that they agreed on. No drugs involved. They both had had a taste of the effect of the drugs in their groups. It created a dispute among the members as they fought for the drugs. Then they decided that they had had enough of the useless fights and banned the consumption of drugs in their group. The addicts were banished from the group and had one of their fingers cut off. Since then, their groups had never been involved with drugs anymore, until today.

"Tetsu, you'd better do a thorough inspection of your members. Some witnesses said that they saw the tattoo of a cat on the wrist of one of the perpetrators."

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice, Bo. I'll have that done tonight. Do you have the names?"

"Not yet. But I will have them soon. Stay sharp, Tetsu."

Kuroo gave a short nod. Then Bokuto stood up and headed out of the room, followed by Akaashi shortly after he bowed to Kuroo. Kuroo slumped on the sofa before taking out his phone to call one of the guards who was in charge of Tsukishima. The guard on the other side of the phone gave his report curtly with a few questions here and there from Kuroo. When he was satisfied, he hung up his phone and promptly walked out of the room, his eyes glinting with rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Tsukishima-san is being targeted. We moved him to the safe room."_

_"Any casualties?"_

_"One of us is down. Looks like they got a sniper with them. We can't locate him yet."_

_"Kenma?"_

_"Still working on it."_

That was all Kuroo needed to have his chauffeur stomp on the gas pedal.

_Tsukki, please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took quite a while ;w;  
> Uni had just started and everything was such a mess T__T  
> Hopefully I can upload the next chapter sooner ;v;


End file.
